


First time

by Saku015



Series: Mikorei Week 2016 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Embarrassment, First Meetings, High School, M/M, Mikorei Week 2016, Pre-Season/Series 01, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Mikoto gets a new lab partner and he is not happy about it.





	First time

Mikoto hated chemistry. To be honest, he hated all real subjects. Each and every one of them. They were too fucking hard and he knew that he was not someone who could understand them easily.

Mikoto rested his forehead on his arms deciding not to pay attention to the class from the start. He always had Izumo who would kindly give him his notes, so he would get at least a 2 when it would come to tests. That was more than enough for him.

"It looks like you will be my new lab partner." Mikoto cracked one eye open because of the obnoxious voice. Above him, there was a boy at his age. He had blue hair and –fucking not cute - glasses on his nose. The stranger pulled out the chair next to his and sat down. "Munakata Reisi," his new lab partner said and reached out his hand towards Mikoto. He only closed his eye again and buried his head back into his arms. "When someone introduces themselves to you, you usually do the same, Suoh." Mikoto stiffened for a moment, because of how well informed the guy was, but then he turned a blind eye to it. At least until he heard that word. "Brute." 

"HAH?!" Mikoto asked angrily, because of the offence. What an asshole!

"Everyone knows it. They are just too afraid to say it out loud." Reisi rested his chin in his hands, turning his head towards Mikoto with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was pushing Mikotos’ buttons – and it seemed like he enjoyed doing it.

 

Thirty minutes had passed and Mikoto did not do anything else, only glared out of the window with a deadly look in his eyes. He heard the sound of the pen running on the paper beside him. He turned his head around a little bit and saw as Reisi hovered over the paper, his hand moving incredibly fast. The way his eyebrows furrowed made Mikoto’s stomach turn upside-down.

He turned his head back towards the window immediately, pressing his lips together in anger. That son of a bitch was not handsome. Not at all! Not in a fucking million years! He did not want anything more, than to grab Munakata by the front of his uniform and throw him out of the window – or bed him. He had not decided it yet.

Suddenly he felt a light touch on his leg, dangerously close to his most treasured area. His body stiffened and his breath caught in his throat. He had no idea what the other wanted to do, but god saw his soul, he would be in it within the blink of an eye. 

The hand disappeared just as fast as it was there. When he heard that mischievous laugher, he decided: throwing him out was the perfect solution to his problems - including an uncomfortable feeling in his pants.


End file.
